Switcharound #1 - Part Two
by ZeroDeg
Summary: Uh.....Please don't kill me.....


**Switcharound  
Part Two **

* * *

[A/N:Wow!I'm surprised none of the VIWs have flamed me yet!Um…..a continuation to the saga.I think.It skips around a lot, tho, so it's confusing.] 

* * *

_"Oh, crap.Crap.Crapcrapcrap." _

_Meridian's face was pale, as she watched the creature rise up. _

_"No, duh!" D.M.P. snapped, as she reached for her own palmtop, hands trembling.She snapped out Solitaire, accessing the program, and attacked Mr. Therapist with a few aces. _

_He roared, and pulled out a syringe, squirting D.M.P. before she could jump back. _

_D.M.P. was sent reeling up against a wall, and hit it hard, sliding down.I could only hope she was unconscious, and not worse. _

_"Yaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" I screamed, as Forlay was sent slamming into me by a white coat. _

_Meridian was shaking.Literally.I saw her begin to shake even more, as she raised her hands.Her eyes suddenly flared silver, and a burst of . . . . . cornflakes shot out of her fingertips. _

_She was gasping in her breath in gigantic sobs of panic, and I froze.Focus, Arbee, focus. _

_I swung a hand up, also, and I saw a giant frying pan form. _

_"AAAAAAaaaaahhhhh!" Tobiasrulz screamed, and I jerked around, just in time to see her throw Floyd at a white coated person. _

_One of **them. **_

_The BFFACC. _

_He raised a Kcolb Beam, and fired it at me. _

"WHAT is WITH all these PEOPLE who post their 'fics in parts?!" Jordan screamed, as she looked at the next part of _Grounded. _

Rachel glared at her sister."Just read the next bit, ok?" 

_ _

_FLASH! _

_Bob Elder looked at me, his hologram flickering to reveal his true android Chee self, the creations of the Penahitliters."Rachel?Are you ok?" _

_"My name is Arbee," I said coldly."Arbee." _

_FLASH! _

_"- what the hell?" Tobiasrulz snapped."There aren't supposed to be any Withoutanideas here!" _

_"Well, duh!" D.M.P. said, smir – _

_FLASH! _

_My name is Steve-0.I will serve under you, Prince Forlay, until my people come. _

_FLASH! _

_"Ange!I just got tickets to see Rent!" _

_"No WAY!" Forlay shrieked over the phone line."Really?!" _

_FLASH! _

_Part of my brain was shutting down.I knew that.And as I screamed, I saw a hole open in front of me, as Meridian and D.M.P. screamed also.  _

"Jordan, it's over.Over." 

"It _can't be!" Jordan whined."It can't __possibly be over!" _

"Jordan.Story.Is. Over." 

"But I don't _want it to be over!" Jordan whined."There aren't ever enough stories from Arbee's POV!" _

"Jordan . . . ." Rachel sighed."Besides, I _am working on that webpage.If you want to help, you can do it.Though I'm only doing this to make you shut up." _

"I can?" Jordan perked up, grinning. 

"Yeah.Just do the quotes section."Under her breath, Rachel muttered, "And don't screw that up." 

Jordan typed fast, eyes scrolling across the computer as she flipped through the quotes. 

_"Yank. Yanked is a strange word. Yank. Yank-kut." Steve-0 said. _

_"Yeah. That's what's strange: the word 'yanked.'Equator sending cornflakes everywhere, Arbs making a big frying pan so we can fry the cornflakes, Tobiasrulz playing with her rabid purple monkey, and while we're on the topic, us even being running around so that we can blow up a small continent of MIW, and save the entire race of Psyduck, then getting back here to find out Coma-man woke up 'cause Rent Freak there accidentally jabbed a pencil into him, that's all totally normal.That's just an average day.Dear Diary:another boring average day, 'till someone said 'yanked'." _

_Diana's tone was sarcastic, as she glared at Steve-0. _

_"You have a topic?" Meridian asked me. _

_"I've already written three pages. /What do you mean, /Do I have a topic?" I asked, rolling my eyes. _

_Meridian knows me.Probably way too well. "So. Do you have a topic?" _

_"A topic will . . . . emerge," I said."I'm just going to /Write until I discover a topic./The topic will rise from these pages./It will reveal itself to me./I just have to keep writing." _

_"In other words, you haven't written a thing." _

_"Nope." I shrugged. _

_"Hey, here's a topic for you -- the use of total bull in the writing of English papers."_

_"I am the master of bull. /Three pages so far and /I haven't said a single thing."_

_"Topic -- the use of rhetoric to obscure a lack of content," she said, deadpanning. _

_"That's brilliant! /It means the /Same as 'the use of total bull'... /But it sounds so much better!" _

_"I go on the Internet.I just don't hang out in chat rooms, call myself 'Studboy,' and try to convince people I'm an incredibly handsome thirty-year-old millionaire," Forlay said, rolling her eyes at D.M.P. _

_"No," Meridian mumbled, "You've only downloaded every single MP3 made of any Broadway musical ever." _

_"Just tell them we're Ficwrimorphs," Diana said, sarcastic look on her face. _

_"Tell them we're what?" Blaire asked. _

_"Idiot teenagers with a death wish," Diana said. _

_"Ficwrimorphs." I tried the word out. It sounded okay. _

_Let's do it! I said. That's what I almost always say at the start of a mission. Everyone expected me to say it. _

_The truth was, I felt nervous and worried and totally unsure of myself. But people expected me to be all gung ho. Yep.Me.Lil' Meridian going into battle with the razors and cornflakes and all.If I hadn't been, they'd have known something was very wrong with me._

_"Pick a name.Any name," Nathalie said."We need pennames.That's what Xing said, anyways.Like me, I'm choosing 'Tobiasrulz'." _

_We blinked at her for a second. _

_There was a hint of laughter in her eyes, and I nodded."My name is . . . . . Angel . . . . . er, Forlay." _

_"Forlay?" _

_There was a bit of a pause, as Rachel nodded, trying out the name."It works." _

_"Amy One?Two?" _

_Amy One sighed, and rolled over."I take 'Meridian'." _

_"Meridian?!Where'd that come from?" _

_"What're you complaining for?Forlay isn't even a word to begin with.At least Meridian means something." _

_I sighed, and looked at Amy Two."Amy?" _

_"Brune?" _

_"Brune?!" we all echoed. _

_"Ok, /So it's a bit /Off./What about /TRIXSTER?" _

_"Trixster?" Diana asked. _

_"No.TRIXSTER./All caps." _

_Diana shrugged also."I'll be D.M.P.For Delusional Manic-Depressive Psychopath." _

_Meridian laughed."You've very sane, you realize that?" _

_Blaire chose 'Aniblaire' as his name.Big surprise there. _

_ _

_"My T-shirt, what?I mean, it's just a normal – YAAAAH!"She shot straight up.Startled."How the hell did that happen?!What's going on here?!" _

_D.M.P. smirked."Your clothes now have emblems of frying pans on them." _

_"Thank you for informing me of that, Diana.I think I already figured that part out," Arbee deadpanned."Now, WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" _

_Tobiasrulz cleared her throat."Um, I noticed earlier that when we use our powers, things happen." _

_"Like what?!" I snapped.I knew I sounded frustrated. _

_I was. _

_"Well, like earlier, when Am – Meridian was showing me about how she could make cornflakes pop out of mid air, her eyes –" _

_"Wait up here," D.M.P. said."You can make cornflakes pop out of midair?Oh, that's really going to inspire fear in the eyes of the BFFACC." _

_Meridian shrugged, and Tobiasrulz continued."Her eyes changed." _

_"Huh?" we all echoed. _

_"I didn't mention it, because I didn't want to freak you guys out, but –" _

_"It's a little late for that, don't you think?" Meridian muttered. _

_"Look, just show them." _

_"Uh . . . . " Meridian muttered.And then blinked.She got a focused look in her eyes, as she concentrated. _

_BLAM! _

_A shower of . . . . . yes, you said it, cornflakes came down on us._

Jordan giggled, rocking back and forth."Rachel!I'm doooooone!_Now_ will you lend me your copy of those weirdo L'Angel 'fics?" 

"They're not weirdo!Aximili's a great writer!" 

"Yeah," Jordan muttered."He always writes about L'Angel!That's my point!" 

"Whatever, sis.Let the story _Grounded_ continue, as always." 

_"What the hell is happening?" I asked, as I sat up for what must have been the tenth time that day. _

_Meridian shrugged, turning to me, and I blinked. _

_"Amy One, you're already 'ficwrimorphed?" _

_She rolled her eyes at me, now silver."Well, duh!"She brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes, and sighed."D.M.P.'s over there.And Nat's over that direction." _

_"Where are we?" I mumbled. _

_Tobiasrulz sighed, coming up directly behind me."Not in the right century, that's for sure." _

_"Huh?" I asked, confused. _

_D.M.P. fiddled with her tortoise glasses."Duh, Rb.Look *around*, or something. . . ." _

_I blinked, and looked around, gulping as I saw a giant . . . .Pikachu? _

_Pikachu?! _

_PIKACHU?! _

_I shot up into the air, almost vertically."What the heck?!" _

_"Yep," Tobiasrulz said, grinning slightly."We're in the land of the Pokémon." _

_To be continued. . . . . _

* * *

[Uh . . . . I hoped you liked it. And no one please flame me.]


End file.
